


Middle of January

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Ah ot6 where Michael faints suddenly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of January

The thing about heat exhaustion is it’s not summer-exclusive, though many think it is. So it’s surprising when Michael faints at work, all bundle up against the cold. There shouldn’t have been anything wrong with him. Nothing should have caused such a reaction.

When he comes to, his jacket and beanie are off. Gavin’s got them in his lap and he’s sitting in Michael’s office chair, chatting with Ray in hushed whispers. Jack is leaning against the door talking with Burnie, Geoff is sitting against the couch with his knees touching the coushins, and Ryan is on the couch next to him eyeing him with worry.

"What happened?" He asks, throat scratching.

"You passed out." Jack answers, nodding to Burnie and the closing the door.

"Why?"

"Heat exhaustion!" Gavin pipes in, turning towards the couch.

"It’s the middle of January, dumbass."

"And you bundled up like you were still living in Jersey, idiot." Ray scorns, arms crossed.

"It’s cold."

"Not cold enough for your heavy ass jacket, Michael. No matter how adjusted you are to the weather here." Geoff chimes in quietly.

"It’s not that heavy."

"It’s heavy enough to have you sweating more than the five of us combined. Please don’t do this again. I don’t think my heart can take it." Ryan says, smiling and rubbing his palm over his chest. Michael nods and Jack hands him a bottle of water. He’s not allowed caffeine for the rest of the day and Gavin won’t give him back his jacket. Ray steals his beanie and the three of them wrestle on the floor, but all in all Michael’s glad that it was just something so silly.


End file.
